In a motor vehicle alternator, it is typical practice at the present time to arrange the brush carrier or connector in the form of a substrate together with an integrated circuit component, or chip, which is mounted in a through hole formed in the substrate. Such an arrangement is sometimes called naked chip assembly. When the sub-assembly also includes an elementary electronic component such as an inductor, a capacitor, a resistor or a diode, a component is provided which extends through the substrate and which is secured by brazing or electrical soldering on the conductive strips which are associated with the chip. However, this arrangement gives rise to the need for a specific mounting and soldering operation. This means that manufacture is lengthy and costly. In addition, it is necessary to provide specific connections on the components of the sub-assembly, and to protect the soldered connections against corrosion and short circuits.